1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic translating unit capable of translating sentences of different languages and, more particularly, to an electronic translating unit which is capable of searching without delay a translated sentence containing a plurality of selected words.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art portable electronic translating units generally translate between words of different languages. Therefore, in order to form a translated sentence, select keys to or to , for example, are assigned to particular sentences. A translated sentence, for example, "I want . . . " may be formed and displayed by combining these select keys, for example, keys and . This type of electronic translating unit has thus been extremely inconvenient for a traveller in a foreign country since he or she must be well acquainted with the combinations of the select keys for operation purposes. The electronic translating unit of this type has thus been practically unusable.